Goofs and Oddities
Hey, nobody's perfect! Developers make mistakes, too - and that's what we've collected here. These are the Goofs and Oddities seen throughout the Dark Parables series. There's many reasons why an inconsistency might occur in games like Dark Parables: * Normal Changes in the Game During Development. This is often the case for why teasers from one game seem inconsistent with the very game they're teasing us about. * Simple Oversights. A lot of mistakes are just that - minor mistakes. Typos, mis-wordings, graphical errors. * Retroactive Continuity. Called "retconning" by most fandoms, this occurs when previously established facts are changed later in a series in order to allow for new storyline developments. * Laziness. Sad to say, everyone's prone to a bit of laziness now and then - even developers. * Mind-bogglingly Unknown Reasons. Let's face it. Some of this stuff just doesn't make sense. These goofs and oddities are arranged by the games they take place in. Curse of Briar Rose * Briar Rose informs us at the end of the game that we're now needed to investigate the Frog Prince. She says that his curse will cause the world to be submerged in water. The Exiled Prince, however, has nothing to do with the world being submerged - or water-related dangers of any kind. The Exiled Prince * We are presented with multiple "orders" of James' wives. The only two things all three listed orders agree on is that Princess Ivy was first and Snow White was last. * In the Detective's Journal, the entry pertaining to Snow White's Princess Room mentions a "well-crafted carriage". There is no such carriage in Snow White's room - the carriage is in Cinderella's Princess Room. * There are a few typos within the game and its accompanying guide, though thankfully they are rare. One such spelling error is on page 52 of the guide (within Chapter 10), line 5, and states that "The puzzle will only activate if you have all 6 of the PANT POTIONS". The Final Cinderella * The beanstalk seen on the other side of the Pumpkin Grove has giant footprints at the base of it. This works as a good teaser for the tale of Jack and the Beanstalk - but not so much for the game of Jack and the Sky Kingdom, which doesn't involve giants at all. Jack and the Sky Kingdom (Beta) * One of the images of Jack is missing in the beta game, resulting in Jack being replaced by a white square after the player administers the healing potion from inside the cottage. Jack and the Sky Kingdom * The names and images of the Aries and Pisces emblems used in the device that lowers the King's force field are switched. * The bonus game teaser window (viewed when the bonus game is clicked on before the player has completed the main game) shows images from the bonus game in the center window. One of these images is actually from The Oriental Cinderella, the bonus game from The Final Cinderella. Ballad of Rapunzel * Queen Violante's tomb was originally meant to be a Pop-up Note that expands to fill the screen when the player clicks on it. However, before the final release, the tombstone was changed. Because the game still registers it as a pop-up note that needs to be opened, it keeps the player from ever unlocking the Achievement earned by opening every pop-up note. The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide * Pinocchio has a photo of himself, as he currently looks, with his parents, Geppetto and Amelia. However, both of his parents died years earlier, when Pinocchio was only a boy. * Princess Theresa is revealed to be the Elder Sister of the Red Riding Hood Sisters that we met in game four, The Red Riding Hood Sisters. In that game, her name was Teresa. The H can be explained as a change of name when she began a new life... but is more than likely an oversight by the developers. * Althea tells us we'll find the Staff of the Ancients in Daphne's room, then sends us to Teresa's room. The wand isn't in either of their rooms, anyway. * Pinocchio says the Wood Elemental Orb was used by his father to make him, though we see him turn into a real boy without a gaping hole in his chest for a Wooden orb to go in The Final Cinderella. Queen of Sands * In one of the biggest goofs of the series, the storyline of the bonus game, The Seven Ravens, directly contradicts information we learn about Mab in the Parables and Mechanical Board of the main game. However, it is possible that due to the fact that the event in the bonus game happened long ago, the details about Mab becoming the Sandman changed along with the time. ** Due to evidence presented, the wiki will refer to the bonus game's story as Mab's true origin. Goldilocks and the Fallen Star * The opening video tells us the game is presented by "Eipix Entertrainment". * The lake is referred to as Lake Symytyr when the Detective finds the map of the area. * The young boy seen many times in the game has brown eyes. However, whenever his eyes are zoomed in on, they become blue. This is most likely just a simple error in art. * Many typos and examples of bad grammar (particularly missing "the"s) plague the Parables in both the main game and the bonus game. These issues have been corrected in the Parables on this wiki. * Jack's own logo on his axe is referred to by the Detective as the "Sky Kingdom" emblem. This is most likely just a developer oversight. The Golden Slumber * We're introduced to a new Golden Child, despite the fact that Gerda is still alive and new Golden Children are only meant to come along every 100 years on a Silver Moon. We're also given a new origin story for this Golden Child, being told he is "of the Golden Child bloodline" and wasn't chosen by the Moon Goddess on a Silver Moon anyway. * In the opening cutscene, the guard states "What good can the black sails bring?", but the sails of the ship he saw weren't black -- on the contrary, they were white. ** The guard also says the ship had a "magical glow". The ship has nothing magical on it, though, so this makes no sense. * Clicking on the door to the castle's study before Jack is present will result in the same text if Jack were there: "Poor man, I hope he'll get rest finally when all this chaos is over." * Leda says "There's a clue behind my sister's portrait". Her sister doesn't actually have a portrait in the bonus game, so this is just a mistake. ** It should be noted that the painting with the clue did have a portrait of Valla in the main game. * In the parable "Jack's Vow", Emma and Jack are referred to as "young birds". This was most likely meant to be "young love birds". ** In addition, the same parable's image has Jack wearing a crown of royalty, which makes no sense, as Jack is not royalty nor does he know anyone that is. * Much like in the main game, Jack's emblem is referred to as the "Sky Kingdom emblem". * In the Proving Grounds, after completing the blue and red puzzle, the Detective says "Blue flames for the Moon Goddess, that's understandable," but the flames are orange and yellow. Only after the owl figurine is placed does the fire turn blue, but the Detective doesn't note it then. The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree * When Ross told the Detective a way to defeat the Swan Princess, which is to fight her on the top of the Dire Tree, he told her that he'll see the Detective on top of the lake. What he meant to say was to meet him on top of the Dire Tree. A Fable of Two Hearts * Odette's appearance was mistaken for Princess Agnes Koch, James' second wife. * Also, if Odette's outfit was meant to look like Agnes', then she shouldn't have long sleeves. However, when we got a chance to see her hands, she had long black sleeves which could've confused Odette for Odile. * Forgotten a word in Odette's thoughts when she confronted the traitor of the swans. She stated that she will execute the man, but forgiveness is out of the question. The forgotten word was "not" between will and execute. The Thief and the Tinderbox (Beta) * Originally, the parable "A Love that Couldn't Be" described Kai as a young boy with blue eyes and blond hair, neither of which are true. He actually has brown eyes and light brown hair. * The Detective starts off the adventure with leather jacket sleeves. However, when crawling out of the tree, her sleeves magically turn to black and white fur. This was fixed in the final version. The Thief and the Tinderbox * Snow White's hair is graying in this game, which is odd because, as a Guardian, she should never age, meaning her hair should stay forever brown. ** In addition, her face appears to have more wrinkles and her voice sounds slightly more elderly -- both of which should not happen because of her immortality. * Snow White's eagle apparently doesn't have a known gender. Snow calls it a "he" multiple times while the Detective only refers to it as a "she". It is unknown which is correct. * During a cut-scene as Kai makes his last wish, the players can see Snow White's black sleeves. However, these should be covered by her light blue jacket. * The wedding presents outside the palace are fairly confusing. ** The Red Riding Hood Sisters' box, when clicked on, has the text "I don't recognize this Kingdom's crest...", which makes no sense considering the Detective has seen the Sisters many times. ** There's also a box from Floralia. This is impossible, as Floralia was abandoned ever since Rapunzel and Belladonna left. Rapunzel might have sent it, but even if she did, why is she still labeled as the ruler of Floralia if it's already collapsed? ** The Barsian present from Queen Leda says she now rules both Barsia and Olesia. It is unknown why she now rules both, but it might be because the star is whole again and there's no point of having two separate Kingdoms. * The parable "A Love that Couldn't Be" says Gerda has green eyes similar to the forest. However, her eyes are actually blue. * All throughout the game, the collectible's image is incorrect. On the pop-up whenever you collect one, an image of a snowflake collectible from Goldilocks and the Fallen Star is shown instead of the apple collectibles. It is unknown how or why this error was made. * When the player clicks on the Old King token, the Detective tells herself that the Old King was a former king of the Mountain Kingdom and the father of Edric and Rasputin, but the detective later appears to be very surprised of the fact that they are both siblings when someone mentions this again in a note. Journey of Atonement * Mother Gothel appears in this bonus game. However, she has black hair and greatly resembles the Evil Stepmother from Rise of the Snow Queen. Her original design had blond hair and a heavily burned/scarred face. The face of Gothel in this game is pale and has no blemishes whatsoever. * Gothel can transform into animals. This makes no sense, as she had no such powers in Ballad of Rapunzel. Although unlikely, it's possible she taught herself to shape-shift after the events of the seventh game. Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow * When the Detective acquires a ring in the Candlemaker's workhouse, she tells herself that she has to use the Jewel given to her by the Maiden Goddess on it before the two even get to meet each other for the first time after the reborn ritual of the Shadow God. * The Maiden Goddess' wings would disappear and reappear in some of the cutscenes. Return of the Salt Princess * After Serafina saved the Detective, she was slammed into a brick wall from the Solais' tail. However, when the cutscene ends, she ended up in the other room. It was probably intended for her to get sent to the room since the table was broken, but she got the wall instead. * Mercy was pushed back upon the Solais' landing, but somehow has fallen into the rift. Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat * If the Humpty Dumpty link on the Main Menu is clicked before the main game is completed, the player sees a title screen for the bonus game. While the text reads "Humpty Dumpty" and has a blurb relating to the events in the Cursery games, the background image, graphical frame and screenshots are all from The Boy Who Cried Wolf. * Clicking on Laurent's remains before clearing the birds away results in the same text that appears after the encounter with Laurent's ghost: "The ghost begged me to save his fiancee, Amely, from the Crooked Man." * Clicking on the locked gates in Mirage Path after opening the way to the Crooked House results in the text "SCENE 05 BLOCKED PATHS AGAIN" at the top of the screen. * The Videos folder for the game contains several videos that consist of a black screen with "Cut Scene W.I.P." on them. Cursery: Humpty Dumpty * One of Amely's observations tells of M. Gregoire Borde and how he bought the Chateau and intended to rebuild it. She later finds a portrait of the Borde family and ponders to herself, "I wonder who the "Borde Family" was?" It's possible it was just a stupid question by the creators to give us a good laugh. Category:Fun